When Hyde met Jackie
by sshownut
Summary: The enemies that became lovers, the lovers who became strangers, the strangers who became friends, and the friends who realized they were soulmates! (jh) REVIEW PLEASE! finished!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters!  
  
When Hyde met Jackie  
  
Chapter one  
  
It all started in the summer of 78. Jackie's former boyfriend left and so Hyde was there to keep her busy. From their on their fling turned into a romance and soon their romance was doomed. Hyde had messed up real bad this time. Jackie wouldn't be able to forgive him because her first and only boyfriend has messed up too many times and Jackie remembered that "one a cheater, always a cheater" was true. Jackie had gone down to Acapulco for the summer but had ended up staying there. She finished off her grade twelve year by correspondence. This all seemed so long ago. It was now 1985. It seemed liked everything had changed.  
  
"Okay bye Jackie." Carl kissed Jackie. "I'm going to miss you like crazy!"  
  
"Oh stop. I'll call you the moment I get to Washington and I'll be back before you know it." Jackie stopped walking and turned around and jumped in his arms. "I love you."  
  
"Well I love you. When you come back, I am taking you out!" She smiled and they were shoved by a tall, strong man carrying three suitcases. Jackie glared at the man's backside.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Carl called out. The man turned around and Jackie immediately recognized the man. It was Steven Hyde. Jackie's second boyfriend and her first real love. Jackie quickly hid her face in Carl's shirt and made sure Hyde was gone before she came up.  
  
"Oh my god! I don't believe it!" Jackie looked over at Hyde to double check it was him. "It is him."  
  
"It's who?" Carl asked.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend. I haven't seen him in years!" Jackie then gave Carl one quick kiss. "Oh my god! I have to go!" Jackie then ran off and Carl just smiled at his girlfriend running like crazy but still looking so beautiful.  
  
"Stop the plane!" Jackie yelled at the flight attendant.  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry but you missed that plane. Luckily for you there is another one leaving for Washington in one hour. You can get something to eat and come back. You will be able to take that plane."  
  
"Urg!" Jackie groaned. She then decided to do as the flight attendant said and get something to eat. She was starving and she hadn't eaten anything all day. Jackie never liked flying, it was one of her biggest fears.  
  
Steven Hyde looked at his watch. He still had a little bit of time to kill before his flight left. "Can I get this coffee to go?"  
  
"Um... all coffees are to go here sir." The cashier said. Hyde nodded his head and tried to hide his embarrassment. He never drank coffee but he was so tired and everyone raved about how it kept them awake so he thought he would try it.  
  
"This is probably some drink invented by the government to keep people awake." Hyde mumbled to himself. Hyde then got his coffee... to go. He headed back down to board the plane and stood behind a short little brunette. He then thought about someone from his past. Jackie Burkhart. She was a short little brunette. He wondered what she was doing right now. He hadn't thought about her in a long time. Actually that was a lie, he thought about her all the time.  
  
"Welcome aboard Miss. Burkhart." The flight attendant said. Jackie took a seat in first class. She couldn't believe she missed her original flight. What a drag it will be trying to make it to her meeting which starts in two hours. The flight was more than two hours.  
  
"Great." Jackie mumbled to herself in sarcasm. A smelly, big, old man sat next to her and was squishing her. "So much for first class seats." The man just looked at her and shook his head. Although Jackie had changed over the years, some things hadn't. Her looks for one, she still had a long dark hair, beautiful big eyes, one blue and one green, she still had her tiny little perfect body. She was going down to Washington for a modeling agency. She had three photo shoots down there and then she would come back home. She had been living with Carl for the past month. It was great, he had work and she had him.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry sir but I was wondering if you happened to know the time?" The young brunette asked Hyde. At first it could've been Jackie but it wasn't. This young lady had light brown eyes and he remembered Jackie had one blue and one green. This girl was very pretty but he realized that Jackie would be prettier.  
  
"Yes. It's one forty five." Hyde said. She smiled and turned back around. Hyde boarded the plane. Nobody was sitting next to him so he was quite comfortable. The plane had just taken off and he was wide awake. It must've been the coffee. When the "fasten your seatbelt" lights came off, he walked up to the bathroom.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Jackie poked the old man. He was fast asleep. "Excuse me!" Jackie practically yelled in his ear. He finally opened his eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bathroom!"  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom! B-A-T-H-R-O-O-M... BATHROOM!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm good thanks dear."  
  
"No! I need to go!" Jackie practically pushed the old man out of her way. She finally made it to the bathroom when she noticed that almost everyone on the plane had heard her yelling at the old man. Jackie finally got to the bathroom.  
  
Hyde finally got back to his seat. "The Man with One Red Shoe" was playing. It had just come out apparently. Hyde had no interest in this film. He wanted to sleep but wasn't tired. He was bored. Very bored.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" The flight attendant said.  
  
"Yes." Jackie said.  
  
"I have had a few complaints about your tone of voice and I was wondering if you would be willing to switch seats. We have a seat in coach already for you."  
  
"What? I'm getting kicked out of first class for raising my voice?"  
  
"Well... we will make it up to you. You may fly around anywhere in America for free."  
  
"Oh okay! Awesome!" Jackie then got up and followed the flight attendant to the back of the plane. She passed a curly haired man who could've been Hyde. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. Actually that was a lie, she thought about him all the time.  
  
Hyde smelt something beautiful walk by. He almost recognized the smell. It was a woman's perfume. It was the perfume Jackie used to wear. Hyde had been thinking about her a lot lately. He guessed it was a popular woman's perfume. Jackie wore it so it must've been popular. Then Hyde realized that woman change perfume all the time and so Jackie wouldn't be wearing the same one anyway. Or would she?  
  
Jackie was so far back in the plane that she could hear the flight attendants talking. Jackie just continued reading her Nancy drew books. They never got old. She had been reading them since she was a child. She couldn't concentrate with the flight attendants yapping. Wow! Did she just say yapping? That was something Hyde used to say. Why was she starting to think about him so much today?  
  
"And so this guy was like 'it must've been a drink invented by the government' or something like that. I'm like okay there buddy. It was just coffee, this guy acted like he had never had it before."  
  
Jackie stopped trying to read her book and ending up listening to the two flight attendants talking. That sounded like something Hyde would say. He was always talking about the government. Of course a lot of other guys probably agreed with him. He's probably one out of millions who talk about the government inventing coffee. Or was he the only one?  
  
Alright guys! What do you think so far? Well please review and then I will update. I promise they will meet and it will get good! Now tell me what you think... good/bad I don't care! Thanks for the reviews!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"And what can I get you to drink miss?"  
  
"Do you have any Bloody Marry mix?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh wait, here's what I want. Regular tomato juice, filled up about  
  
three quarters than add a splash of Bloody Marry mix, just a splash, and a  
  
little piece of lime, but on the side."  
  
"Right away miss." The flight attendant then turns towards the front of the plane.  
  
* * *  
  
In Hyde's row, another flight attendant is taking drink orders.  
  
"Oh my gosh Mary! You'll never guess what this primadona in the back of the plane  
  
asked for. I swear she thinks she's Judy Davis. She wants a bloody Mary then she  
  
changes it to be tomato juice filled three quarters of the way up the glass and then a lime  
  
on the side. Can you believe that?" Hyde's ears perked up. Jackie always ordered things  
  
complicated like that. Hyde turned around to the back of the plane and couldn't believe  
  
his eyes. He noticed the little pixie reading a Nancy Drew novel. Did this mean that it  
  
was her perfume he smelt earlier?  
  
"Excuse me." Hyde said as he made his way to her. Jackie looked up at him and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Steven, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have business in Washington. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a photo shoot in Washington."  
  
"Oh. So you're a model?"  
  
"Yeah. I tried out for the Dallas Cowboy team but I didn't make it. Anyway modeling is  
  
my second favorite thing to do. I make great money and here's a little secret to being  
  
successful... just smile a lot and people take pictures of you!"  
  
"Oh. That's it huh?"  
  
"Yes. It's so simple." Just as she finished, the fasten your seatbelts sign came back on.  
  
"Oh. I better get back to my seat."  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you again."  
  
"Yes. Bye."  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not here tomorrow. I leave on a late flight tonight. I'm sorry. Another time though."  
  
With that, Hyde walked back to his place in the plane and could not tell how disappointed  
  
Jackie was.  
  
* * *  
  
Two years later.  
  
"No! Jackie no! I am not letting you do this!"  
  
"Oh come on Donna! A little shopping never hurt anybody."  
  
"I wasn't talking about that you moron. You have to return his calls. He obviously misses  
  
you."  
  
"Well I don't miss him anymore."  
  
"Jackie! You cry yourself to sleep every night, you talk about him non stop and yesterday  
  
when we were at lunch you thought you saw him three times!"  
  
"They looked like Carl."  
  
"No. One of them was an old lady!"  
  
"Whatever Donna. I am not calling him back. He dumped me. He told me he didn't want  
  
to be with me anymore and that he wasn't ready for a relationship." Jackie huffed and  
  
crossed her tiny arms.  
  
"Jackie, you're just being stubborn!"  
  
"Donna, why don't you just give up what you do best?"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Sticking her nose in other people's business!" Jackie stormed out of Donna and Eric's  
  
apartment and Donna felt hurt by that last comment made by Jackie.  
  
* * *  
  
Hyde, Eric, Fez and Kelso were in their famous circle.  
  
"I really don't get girls man." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah. I obviously do not get them. It has been a little while since Fez has gotten some."  
  
"How long is a little while?"  
  
"Um... two weeks?"  
  
Kelso just laughed.  
  
"Two weeks isn't bad man." Eric then coughed. "it's about every two weeks that Donna  
  
let's me fool around with her."  
  
"Oh see that is why I am so happy right now. Chicks make me happy. I have a chick."  
  
"Oh yeah. How's married life Hyde?" Eric laughed. "wow! I never thought I'd ask you  
  
about married life."  
  
"Shut up Foreman. Married life's alright. No biggy."  
  
"Oh how I wish I could get married, or have a chick, or be happy or... oh Fez hasn't got  
  
any for two years!" fez starts to cry of Hyde.  
  
"Why does he always come to me?"  
  
"Who knows? Anyway I got to go before Donna kicks my ass. Amazing how that threat  
  
scares me, it would turn on most guys but Red gave me too much of that threat when I  
  
was young and so-"  
  
"Young? You were like eighteen man." Hyde pointed out.  
  
"Well, whatever." Eric walked out of the basement. Hyde walked to his house which was  
  
two blocks away. He had sold the El Camino to buy the house with Sharon.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie stormed out of Donna's house and into the freezing cold night. Donna had picked  
  
her up so she didn't have her car with her. Jackie just kept on walking and walking. She  
  
didn't know where she was going but she would figure it out once she got there. She  
  
realized that she was close to the Foreman's house. She saw a man walking down the  
  
street. As she got closer to him she realized who it was. She turned a street early just to  
  
avoid another disappointing conversation with Steven Hyde. She still couldn't believe  
  
how he embarrassed her. There weren't very many flights at night anymore and so she  
  
knew that he was just lying. It made her so mad how some things about him never  
  
changed. He never wanted to talk. She saw another man walking down the street and she  
  
wished it wasn't Steven. It wasn't. Jackie walked past the man and avoided eye contact  
  
because the guy looked drunk. Just then he pulled her from behind. Jackie screamed as  
  
loud as she could. The man's breath reeked of liquor. He was lowering her onto the  
  
ground. Jackie continued screaming as he forced himself on her. She kept on kicking and  
  
screaming until he finally got off of her. She pulled herself up to her feet and ran off in  
  
the opposite direction. She couldn't believe what almost happened. Jackie finally caught  
  
her breath and ran straight into the arms of a man. This time she was thankful it was  
  
Hyde.  
  
"Steven!" Jackie tried to catch her breath. "There's this man over there. He tried to- he  
  
tried to- um..."  
  
"Jackie, are you saying he tried to hurt you?" Hyde ran off. Jackie watched and felt very  
  
dizzy. All of a sudden she was getting hot and seeing black spots and finally all she saw  
  
was black. She tried to open her eyes but it was still black even when her eyes were open.  
  
She then walked a little bit further down the block and she grabbed onto the pole. Her  
  
vision finally cleared and she saw Hyde standing over her.  
  
"Jackie, what happened to your chin?" Jackie touched her chin and saw blood on her  
  
hand. What had happened? 


	3. Sharon

Chapter 3  
  
Hyde drove Jackie straight to the hospital and waited by her side all night. The doctors had said that she would be fine, she just needed stitches.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Yes Jacks. I'm here."  
  
"Am I going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes. You got stitches but everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Okay. Will there be a scar?"  
  
"I don't know, probably."  
  
"Oh." Jackie said quietly. Hyde knew that she would ask that question but the truth was the doctor had said that the scar wasn't going to be noticeable at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie and Hyde went over to Eric's old basement. The gang was in shock when they saw  
  
Jackie and Hyde together. They hadn't been in the same room together since Jackie went  
  
to Acapulco that summer.  
  
"Hey guys." Donna said trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"Hi. I got stitches and now nobody's going to want me to model!" Jackie started crying in  
  
Donna's arms. Hyde just froze.  
  
"What happened?" Donna asked as she rubbed Jackie's back.  
  
"This guy tried to take advantage of her but she managed to escape. She ran over to me  
  
and the next thing I knew is that she was on the floor, she finally woke up and her chin  
  
was bleeding really badly." Hyde said without any expression. He then walked into his  
  
old room. It was his little way of escaping.  
  
"Oh. Jackie I'm so sorry." Eric said.  
  
"Jackie, I'm sure you can still model. It will be okay. I'm sure it's not that bad." Donna  
  
said.  
  
"At least you still have your hot body." Fez stated. Everyone glared at him. "What?"  
  
"Damn Jackie, you're still one of the hottest models out there. They will still want you to  
  
model for them. You're hot and trust me, I know hot!" Kelso exclaimed. "I got to go now  
  
and watch Gilligan's Island." Kelso was off.  
  
"There's a t.v. right here." Eric said. He shook his head at his friend. He then  
  
remembered that Hyde had just walked out on the group and wondered what could be  
  
going on with him. Eric walked into Hyde's dark room. "Hey man."  
  
"Hey Foreman." Hyde said.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I think Sharon's having an affair."  
  
"What?!" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Erica. It's not like its news to me. We haven't been that great since well...  
  
we got married."  
  
"Oh man. Hyde I'm so sorry. I bet it's not what you think though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you always seem so in love and it's not like you easily settle down with someone  
  
so I think Sharon's special." Hyde looked at Eric confused. "Just talk to her. I know you  
  
guys. You two will work it out. You guys are meant to be."  
  
"Maybe you're right. We are married. We have problems. Married people work on their  
  
problems. I'm going to go home and talk to her right now. It's all good."  
  
"Hyde, don't worry. She loves you. I can tell when she stares in your eyes the way Jackie  
  
used-"  
  
"Yeah, I get it Foreman." Hyde shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hyde rushed out of  
  
the basement.  
  
* * *  
  
"Honey?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yes. I just came back from the hospital. An old friend of mine-" Hyde stopped when he  
  
saw his wife standing at the kitchen table, noticing the suitcase in her hands.  
  
"Honey... Steven-"  
  
"Call me Hyde." Hyde snapped.  
  
"Hyde... I'm moving out." Sharon looked away as if she was about to cry. Hyde felt so  
  
hurt. He loved her so much. He loved her after he never thought he could love again. He  
  
felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach and a huge lump in his throat. He couldn't  
  
believe what she was saying.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight. I have an apartment on the other end of town. I will have movers come by  
  
tomorrow to pick up the rest of my stuff." Sharon paused. "I'm so sorry Hyde."  
  
"Just one more person to walk out of my life." Hyde laughed. "Nobody ever stays."  
  
Sharon then kissed him on the cheek and walked out the front door, and walked out of his  
  
life. 


	4. Bonding once again

Chapter 5  
  
Jackie and Donna are at the public library. Donna is encouraging Jackie to date again.  
  
"Donna, would you stop?" Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet. We just broke up two weeks ago."  
  
"Well, I know plenty of single guys."  
  
"Oh really? I am not going out with Fez."  
  
"Well Kelso's free too."  
  
"Donna!" Donna laughed and Jackie finally joined in at the joke.  
  
* * *  
  
Eric and Hyde were walking down the street. "I must admit Hyde, you're very healthy."  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
"So have you talked to her since the break- "  
  
"Nope. And I don't plan on either." Hyde looked at the hot dog stand and bought one. "You know a funny thing? I actually thought she was living by herself in an apartment but it turns out she's with a guy. Another guy Foreman!"  
  
"Alright, maybe not so healthy."  
  
"I just need to be alone right now." Hyde walked up the stairs to a library. Hyde had never been in a library before and so he thought he would just wander through and he couldn't stand talking about his ex-wife any longer.  
  
* * *  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Donna please. I'll die before I get desperate enough to date him." Jackie laughed at the fat, old man Donna had picked out for her to talk to. "What about him?"  
  
"Nice." Donna looked in Jackie's direction. There was a tall blonde guy reading a novel. "Go for it."  
  
"Okay. Here I go." Jackie walked off and started talking and laughing with the guy. Donna then looked away and saw Hyde. She wondered how he was doing since his break up. Wait a minute, she thought, Jackie just broke up with her boyfriend... this meant-  
  
"Hey Donna." Hyde said interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Hey Hyde." Donna said quickly grabbing a book off a bookshelf. "I have to get going but I'll see you around. Bye Hyde." Donna rushed off and hoped that Jackie and Hyde would meet there. Hyde watched Donna leave and then saw Jackie talking to some guy. Jackie's "friend" soon walked off and Jackie glared at him as he left. She turned around and saw Hyde from a distance. The two just stared at each other for a moment and finally Jackie walked over to him.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Look you can barely see the scar." She lifted her chin and he nodded his head in a agreement. "So, how's married life?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sharon left last week."  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah. So how's... Earl was it?"  
  
"Carl."  
  
"Carl... he's doing good?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. We just broke up last week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"yeah." Jackie sighed and couldn't handle the silence. "Well I'm going to go but I'll see you around."  
  
"It's funny how we keep on bumping into each other. Don't you think?"  
  
"Hilarious." Jackie walked off. Hyde wondered what he had done wrong. He decided not to think about it because he was doing fine without any girl in his life. Who needs them anyway?  
  
* * *  
  
Donna and Eric are sitting in the living room.  
  
"Eric, what do you think of Jackie and Hyde getting back together?"  
  
"They're getting back together?"  
  
"No, I'm just asking what would you think?"  
  
"Déjà vu."  
  
"Oh. In a good way?"  
  
"I don't know. If they were both happy and they didn't interfere with us then sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay good. I've just chose you to help."  
  
"Me? Donna I'm weak..."  
  
"Eric, we're doing this. Take one for the team."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe you're dragging me out to a stupid date. Do I look okay?"  
  
"Yes Jackie. You look great."  
  
"I know." They sat down at a table and soon Eric and Hyde walked in.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Jackie?" They looked at each other for a moment. "Foreman, what the hell!"  
  
"Just sit down. You two can talk."  
  
"No. I have nothing to say to him."  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Steven you cheated on me and broke my heart."  
  
"Jackie, that happened years ago." Hyde sat down and looked her straight in the eyes. "I've changed, have you changed?"  
  
"Let's just eat and get this stupid thing over and done with." Jackie sputtered. Donna and Eric were scared at first that this wasn't going to work but then Jackie and Hyde started to talk about old times and started laughing with each other.  
  
"I still have your t-shirt. It's so comfy, I sleep in it all the time."  
  
"Really?" Hyde laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I guess it was just a reminder of you. I don't know. It sounds stupid now."  
  
"Yeah." Hyde laughed. The dinner went by smoothly and they even caught a cab together. Donna and Eric were proud with their work.  
  
* * *  
  
Donna and Eric decide to renew their vows. They agree that Hyde and Jackie should be the best man and the maid of honor. Jackie revealed to Donna that Hyde had left right after he came over. Hyde revealed to Eric that he felt bad when he was at Jackie's and so he left. Jackie and Hyde were over at Donna and Eric's debating which furniture they should keep and which they should get rid of.  
  
"I think this couch is the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Jackie spat out.  
  
"Jackie, we uh already decided to keep it."  
  
"Oh." Jackie looked embarrassed. She and Hyde were still talking but realized that it was very awkward with their history to just be friends but they tried, really hard.  
  
"Well what do you think of this picture frame?" Donna pointed to a neon green frame. "I mean, does it go with anything in the room?" She mouthed no to Jackie.  
  
"Donna, puh-lease. That is nastier than that couch!" Everyone laughed but Eric.  
  
"Honey, I love it. Do we have to get rid of everything I like?" Eric asked. Donna nodded and so he just sat back and took a sip of beer.  
  
"That's what wives do. They take everything from you. In a few months you will be fighting over this ugly picture frame which is probably worth eight dollars now, after all the hours of talking to your lawyers back and fourth, it will cost you fifty bucks!" Hyde yelled and stormed out of the house. Jackie followed after him.  
  
"Steven! I know you're upset but you can't keep these things inside and then one day just burst!"  
  
"So every time I have a problem I should whine and sniffle about it until somebody buys me something to make me happy. Like what you do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Jackie. Money solves every problem you ever had. That's why we didn't last, you thought it was because I cheated on you but I bet if I bought you something soft and pink you would love me again." Hyde walked away.  
  
"Steven! It wasn't like that with you. You made me different, you made me better." Jackie started to cry, and Hyde just held her. This was the first time they actually bonded since their relationship years before. 


	5. Casablanca

Chapter 6  
  
Jackie is alone in her bed watching T.V. when the phone rings.  
  
Jackie: Hello.  
  
Hyde: You sleeping?  
  
Jackie: No, I was watching Casablanca.   
  
Hyde: Channel please.  
  
Jackie: Eleven.   
  
Hyde: Thank you, got it. Now you're telling me you will be happier with Victor Laszlo than Humphrey Bogart?  
  
Jackie: When did I say that?  
  
Hyde: When we were.... Um I don't remember exactly.  
  
Jackie: I never said that, I would never have said that.  
  
Hyde: Whatever.   
  
Jackie: So um... are we becoming friends?  
  
Hyde: I think so... do you want to be?   
  
Jackie: Well I want to be your friend but we've never been friends.  
  
Harry: True. We would either be getting down each others throats or having our tongue down each others throats.  
  
Jackie: well that's nice.  
  
Harry: Why did you and Carl break up?   
  
Jackie: Well it started out that we both wanted the same thing. To live together but not be married and not to have any kids but one day I realized that I wanted a family and I told him and he said he didn't and then he left.   
  
Hyde: Hmmm....  
  
Jackie: I don't miss him, I really don't. Why did Sharon and you-"   
  
Hyde: Shhh... the ending scene.  
  
Jackie: Oh, last scene.   
  
They are both watching the T.V. carefully. Jackie is completely silent and Hyde gets worried.   
  
Hyde: Ooo, Ingrid Bergman, now she's low maintenance.  
  
Jackie: Low maintenance?   
  
Hyde: There are two kinds of women. High maintenance and low maintenance.  
  
Jackie: And Ingrid Bergman is low maintenance?   
  
Hyde: In LM, definitely.  
  
Jackie: Which one am I?   
  
Hyde: You're the worst kind. You're high maintenance but you think you're low maintenance.  
  
Jackie: I don't see that.   
  
Hyde: You don't see that? Waiter, I'll begin with a house salad, but I don't want the regular dressing. I'll have the Balsamic vinegar and oil, but on the side. And then the Salmon with the mustard sauce, but I want the mustard sauce, on the side. On the side is a very big thing for you.   
  
Jackie: Well I just want it the way I want it.   
  
Hyde: I know. High maintenance. That has got to be the best last line of a movie ever.   
  
Jackie: Hmm.... you know Hyde I really do think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.   
  
Hyde: Well I better get to bed because I start work early tomorrow.   
  
Jackie: Same. Oh the joy of working early. Well I'll see you later.   
  
Hyde: Bye.  
  
Jackie: Goodnight Steven.  
  
Hyde: Goodnight.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie is in her apartment with Donna when the phone rings. Donna can't hear what is going on but Jackie sounds really upset. Jackie comes back into the room crying.  
  
"That was Carl."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He wanted to tell me that he found somebody. He's getting married." She cried on Donna's shoulder. After a while she sits back up. "Thanks. I would like to be alone now though."  
  
"Sure. If you need anything just call."  
  
"Thanks again Donna."  
  
"So Friday is the dinner. Don't be late."  
  
"Am I ever late?"  
  
"Good point. Bye." Donna hugs Jackie and leaves. Jackie starts crying more she reaches for the phone. Hyde is all alone in his apartment watching cartoons when the phone rings.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Steven. Can you come over?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
Four minutes later, Jackie hears someone knocking at her door. She opens it up and Hyde is standing there, staring at her. Jackie is in her pajamas and is still crying.  
  
"He's getting married!"  
  
"Who? Earl?"  
  
"Carl!" Jackie starts crying harder. She blows her nose and throws the Kleenex on the floor to join the rest of the tissues. "I knew this day would come. I just never thought it would come so soon. I mean, we broke up because he didn't want to get married and now... well he's getting married! So this truth wasn't that he wasn't ready to get married, it was that he didn't want to marry me!" Jackie starts sobbing in Hyde's arms.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Why didn't he want to marry me? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I mean I'm nice..."  
  
"You're very nice."  
  
"I'm decent looking...."  
  
"You know you're beautiful."  
  
"I'm the type to settle down..."  
  
"You're very dependant."  
  
"That's it! I'm too needy!"  
  
"No. I didn't mean it like that...."  
  
"Oh come on! I bet his fiancée is nice, smart, pretty AND independent."  
  
"Jackie, to me you're perfect. If he can't-" Jackie cut him off by kissing him. The little kiss turned into a deeper kiss and soon that deep kiss turned into them making out and soon the making out turned into making love. They lay down in each others arms. It had been so long since he had held her like this. Hyde got up trying not to wake Jackie up.  
  
"You're leaving?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Well I have work, and so do you.... But I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight if you're free. Are you free?"  
  
"Yes." Jackie said flatly.  
  
"Great." Hyde kissed her on the forehead and headed out. Jackie couldn't believe what had just happened. What had they done? 


	6. The After Shock

Donna and Eric are sleeping in their large king sized bed. Eric rolls over on Donna and she shoves him off and he falls off the bed. Donna laughs but Eric looks upset. They both fall asleep. The phone rings and they both jolt up in bed. They look at each others phones, they both have one on their night stand. It was Donna's.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh Donna, I've done something horrible!" Jackie said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to call you so early."  
  
"Don't worry about it. What did you do?"  
  
Just as Eric is falling back asleep his phone rings. "Great!" He exclaims sarcastically.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey." It was Hyde.  
  
"Now I know who I would call at this hour." Eric said.   
  
"Uh, it's so awful." Jackie said.   
  
Hyde: I need to talk.   
  
Donna: What happened?   
  
Eric: What's the matter?  
  
Jackie: Hyde came over last night.  
  
Hyde: I went over to Jackie's last night.   
  
Jackie: Because I was upset that Carl was getting married.   
  
Hyde: And one thing led to another.  
  
Jackie: And before I knew it we were kissing and...   
  
Hyde: To make a long story short.  
  
Jackie: We did it. Hyde: We did it.  
  
Eric: They did it. Donna: They did it.   
  
Donna: That's great Jackie.  
  
Eric: We've been praying for it.  
  
Donna: You should've done it in the first place.  
  
Eric: For months we've been saying you should do it.  
  
Donna: You guys belong together.  
  
Eric: It's like killing two birds with one stone.   
  
Donna: It's like two wrong's make a right.   
  
Eric: How was it? Donna: How was it?   
  
Hyde: The doing part was good.   
  
Jackie: I thought it was good.   
  
Hyde: But then I felt suffocated.   
  
Jackie: But then I guess it wasn't.   
  
Eric: Jesus I'm sorry.   
  
Donna: No worries.   
  
Hyde: I had to get out of there.   
  
Jackie: He just disappeared.   
  
Hyde: I feel so bad.   
  
Jackie: I'm so embarrassed.   
  
Eric: I don't blame you.   
  
Donna: That's horrible.   
  
Hyde: I think I'm coming down with something.   
  
Jackie: I think I'm catching a cold.   
  
Eric: Look it would've been great if it worked out, but it didn't.   
  
Donna: Ah, you should never go to bed with anyone when you find out your boyfriend is getting married.   
  
Hyde: Who's that talking?   
  
Eric: Who?   
  
Jackie: Is that Eric on the phone?   
  
Eric: It's Jane Fonda on the VCR.   
  
Donna: It's Bryant Gumbel.   
  
Eric: Do you want to come over for breakfast? Donna: Do you want to come over for breakfast?   
  
Hyde: No, I'm not up to it.   
  
Jackie: No, I feel too awful.   
  
Donna: I... I mean is so early.   
  
Eric: But call me later if you want.   
  
Donna: I'll call you later OK?   
  
Hyde: OK bye.   
  
Jackie: Bye.   
  
Eric: Bye.   
  
Donna: Bye.   
  
(All hang up their phones.)  
  
Just outside of Point Place, Jackie and Hyde are out at a nice restaurant. They have already ordered their food but neither of them had said anything about last night. Jack and Hyde had both realized that it was a mistake but they hadn't talked about it. It was more awkward than either of them thought. The waiter had taken their order almost ten minutes ago and there had been an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
Jackie: It was a mistake.   
  
Hyde: I am so relieved that you think so too. I'm not saying last night wasn't great.   
  
Jackie: It was.   
  
Hyde: Yes, it was.   
  
Jackie: We just never should've done it.   
  
Hyde: I couldn't agree more.   
  
Jackie: I'm so relieved.   
  
Hyde: Right.   
  
Jackie: Yah.   
  
Waiter: Two mixed green salads.  
  
The waiter interrupts the awkward silence once again. They both start to eat their salads and both of them are even more uncomfortable after they had talked about it.  
  
  
  
Hyde: It's so nice when you're not yapping away. 


	7. The Rehearsal Dinner

It was a beautiful spring evening. It was Donna and Eric's rehearsal dinner. Three years  
  
ago they had eloped to Las Vegas and got married there but soon regretted doing so  
  
without their friends and family. Now, it was their time to renew their vows and have a  
  
proper wedding with everyone there.  
  
"What did I miss?" Fez asked Jackie as he came in five minutes late.  
  
"Nothing. They're blabbering on about their love." Jackie answered grumpily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kelso asked, hearing her tone of voice.  
  
"Nothing." Jackie ran off.  
  
"Must be that time of the month." Kelso whispered to Fez.  
  
"Must be."  
  
"What are you morons talking about?" Hyde approached them.  
  
"Oh Jackie's just in a bad mood and we were wondering why." Kelso said.  
  
"Well, she's always in a bad mood." Hyde walked over to the table of food and had some punch.  
  
"Jackie... Hyde's here."  
  
"He is?" Jackie asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. He just arrived. We can put you two on the other side of the table. That way you won't have to talk or anything." Donna said.  
  
"Okay. Wow, Donna are you wearing make-up?" Donna blushed. "You don't look like a lumberjack that much tonight."  
  
"Thanks Jackie." Donna hugged her and then headed out to find Eric.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie was painting her nails pink. Fez was watching her closely. Eric was having trouble tying up his tie. Kelso was watching Gilligan's island and Hyde was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where's Hyde?" Fez asked.  
  
"He's meeting us at the church."  
  
"Where's Donna?"  
  
"She's meeting us at the church Fez."  
  
"Aren't you scared she will back out of this?"  
  
"Fez, we're already married!"  
  
"Oh. Sure Eric." Jackie just rolled her eyes. She left to help Donna get ready and couldn't believe her eyes as she walked in the room.  
  
"Donna!" Jackie shrieked.  
  
"Hey, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's very unlumberjack of you." They both laughed.  
  
"Hyde's the best man. You're the maid of honor, you have to walk down the aisle together." Donna reminded Jackie.  
  
"I know. It's no big deal. Maybe we can be friends."  
  
"That's very mature of you. In fact it doesn't sound like you."  
  
"Yeah, who am I kidding? I can't stand Steven!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hyde was sitting on his car top. He had tried to get back his El Camino after Sharon had left him, but he couldn't track it down. He bought another one, but it was different. It reminded him of his relationship of Jackie, she was so different now and he realized that they would never be the same.  
  
"Hey." Jackie said quietly.  
  
"Jackie?" Hyde asked. He couldn't believe that just one hour before the wedding she would come out and look for him. She didn't even have a car.  
  
"Yes. It is I." Jackie laughed nervously.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"This is mine."  
  
"Oh. I thought yours was-"  
  
"I sold my old one when I bought a house with Sharon and I couldn't get it back but this is the closest I can get to it."  
  
"Hmm..." Jackie trailed off.  
  
"You want to go for a ride?"  
  
"Let's just sit here for a while." Jackie joined him on the hood.  
  
"This is where we went on our first date."  
  
"Back when you couldn't stand me. I remember."  
  
"I didn't hate you or anything, we were just so different."  
  
"You've changed a lot."  
  
"So have you." Hyde pointed out.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you hate it when I call you Steven?"  
  
"No. I love it actually."  
  
"Oh." There was dead silence, but in a good way. Jackie had finally learned to communicate without always talking and Hyde had learned to talk sometimes rather then use actions all the time.  
  
"Jackie, although everything's changed.... Something's don't." 


	8. The Wedding Reception

"Well what can I say about these two?" Hyde chuckled. "I think I knew they were in love before they knew it. They lived next door to each other all their lives and were best friends. Soon they both realized that they were more than friends. Nothing and nobody could break these two up. I tried and failed. I am so glad I failed because Eric and Donna are the perfect couple and the greatest friends. I wouldn't be here today without them. Eric, you have actually taught me a lot and I hate to admit this but I have always looked up to you. Donna, you are just such a great person and I am so happy you two found each other. To Donna and Eric." Everyone held up their wine glasses. It was the reception after the beautiful wedding. Everything had gone perfectly so far.  
  
"Well well well.... Eric and Donna. Donna and Eric. You two have been together forever. I don't even remember a time when you two were not crushing over each other secretly or comparing your love to cake. There is no place I would rather be than right here watching you two properly get married... well actually if there was a doll expo in town I would rather-... well anyway To the bride and the groom, may you have the happiest lives together." Jackie finished. She sat down next to Fez and Hyde. "I want to know what Love is" by Foreigner was playing. Eric and Donna had chosen it originally as their first dance but had grown sick of it but had still decided to keep it as one of the slow songs at the reception.  
  
"This song is also by a foreigner Fez." Kelso said.  
  
"Right Kelso. That's why he sounds so foreign." Hyde mumbled. He looked at a lonely Jackie tapping her nails on the table cloth. "Jackie... do you want to dance?" Jackie smiled and followed him to the dance floor. They danced to three slow songs in a row. Hyde hated all of the lovey-dovey crap but pretended to like it. He knew Jackie did.  
  
* * *  
  
"There's this new movie out that I really want to see but you may not want to see it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well it's called 'When Harry Met Sally' and it's supposed to be really cute."  
  
"Cute? I'm not going to see a cute movie with you."  
  
"C'mon. I heard Sally gets brutally murdered in it."  
  
"Okay. Let's go see it." Hyde smiled.  
  
"So, are you going to buy me some popcorn?"  
  
"Alright." Hyde left her at the theatre to get some popcorn. He came back and she had one and started having a coughing fit. "Oh my God are you okay?"  
  
"Do these have butter on them?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh I don't want butter on my popcorn."  
  
"No, you're not high maintenance and all." Hyde laughed. 


	9. Baby On the Way

Donna and Eric came back from their honeymoon.  
  
"Hey Jackie!" Donna ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "I missed you so much and I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay. I missed you too. What's up?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Donna screamed in Jackie's ear. They hugged again. Eric walked in carrying the suitcases and nearly fell over.  
  
"Can you get Hyde to help me out?" Eric whined from under all the suitcases.  
  
"Sure." Jackie laughed. She walked outside and called Hyde. He came running around the corner.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Eric's a wimp and he needs help carrying the suitcases into the house from the car." Jackie stated.  
  
"Oh okay." Hyde helped Eric.  
  
* * *  
  
It was now October 22. Donna was now seven months pregnant. Jackie was helping her a lot and nobody quite new what was going on between Hyde and her. To be honest, Jackie didn't know either. They always went out and always talked but never kissed so they were just good friends. Jackie was happy with that, she didn't expect a lot from him. Hyde was happy with that, he didn't want to get into another relationship with Jackie.  
  
"Steven?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Hey. Where do you want me to put all this stuff?" Hyde was carrying a few shopping bags. Jackie had dragged him out shopping that afternoon.  
  
"Um... over there." Jackie pointed to her closet. She emptied out all four bags and added her brand new shoes to her personal collection. "Can we talk?"  
  
"uh oh. Am I in trouble?" They laughed as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Remember when we slept together around Eric and Donna's wedding?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we both agreed it was a mistake right?" Hyde just nodded his head slowly. He wasn't sure where she was going with this. "I think it was a mistake too but I can't help but feel that you used me."  
  
"Jackie, I did not go over to your house to make love to you."  
  
"Then why did you come over?"  
  
"You called me, crying, saying that you needed to talk."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And when I got there and I held you, I was about to leave but you looked up at me and told me to hold you a little longer."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Well, you needed some comfort and I"  
  
"You took pity on me?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"It was pity sex?" Jackie was now screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Jackie." Jackie pushed him out of her apartment and cried. 


	10. Cruel to be Kind

It was now November 17. Donna had been in the hospital for twelve hours and then gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Eric and Donna agreed on naming her Katherine (for Kitty). Jackie had seen her and Hyde had seen her but at different times. Katherine had go into intensive care because she was early and only four pounds.  
  
"Donna, she's going to be alright." Jackie hugged her friend again.  
  
"She has to be." Donna said simply. The doctor came back and told Donna that as tiny as Katherine was, she was a fighter and that Donna could bring her home in a week.  
  
* * *  
  
"Imagine all the people, living life in peace. You may say that I'm a dreamer-"  
  
"Lennon fan?" Jackie asked. She hopped into the new El Camino and Hyde just stared at her. "You're listening to it so I figured you were."  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem different somehow."  
  
"Well something's happened."  
  
"Oh my gosh Steven are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Jackie. It's Sharon. I went to visit her this summer. She broke up with the guy she was with. It was really bad, she was a mess. Anyway we got back together. We're engaged."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"This time it's for good." Jackie was dead quiet. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. "Jackie, say something."  
  
"We were friends this summer and you didn't say anything."  
  
"It was awkward. I didn't want to make a big deal of nothing but we got serious and I asked her to marry me. We're getting married in two weeks."  
  
"Well I guess congratulations are in order."  
  
"Jackie, don't do this. We have this history."  
  
"Steven... Hyde. I hadn't seen you since high school. Then we were friends, then we weren't and now we... I don't know anymore. The fact is that we are never going to go out again. It just wouldn't work."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I have to go." Jackie got out of the car. Hyde couldn't believe what he had done but it was for the best. He couldn't let Jackie know the truth. It hurts her too much when he's nice to her. It was a case of cruel to be kind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Donna I just don't know what to do!" Jackie was sobbing over the telephone.  
  
"You need to calm down. It will be alright." Donna could hear Katherine crying. "I really have to go though, bye Jackie."  
  
Jackie just stared at the phone after Donna hung up. She didn't have anyone to turn to.  
  
* * *  
  
At the hub, Eric was sitting at a table by himself while Hyde came in.  
  
"I did it."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"It killed her. I told her Sharon and I were getting married. It wasn't as easy as I planned, she was so upset. Are you sure this is the way to do it?"  
  
"Donna and I both agree that this is best for Jackie."  
  
"Alright. I'll do whatever it takes if it's for her." 


	11. New Years Eve

"Donna, I'm home." Eric came in through the back door. He saw his wife sitting down at the kitchen table and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Jackie knows."  
  
"Hyde told her. She called me crying her heart out. I can't help but think that this can't be right. This can't be best of her."  
  
"You don't see it now Donna but in the long run..." Eric trailed off. He didn't want to think about others problems. "Could you imagine if you were in love with me but weren't with me? Think of the pain? That's what Jackie goes through everyday of her life. Hyde being nice to her makes her love him more. Hyde has to be cruel, it's the only way for Jackie to move on and be happy with someone else."  
  
"Whatever Eric. I think Hyde and Jackie want to be together."  
  
"Hyde doesn't."  
  
"You know this for a fact?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"Well Hyde's word isn't much to go on..."  
  
"Donna, he went along with this idea so obviously he doesn't want to get back together with her. As long as Jackie thinks that he is with Sharon, she will learn to move on."  
  
"It doesn't make any sense to me but whatever." Donna went off to bed and Eric thought about it. It made sense to him... or it did... was he messing with their lives now? He meant to help. What was he going to do?  
  
* * *  
  
"Fez, I don't want a baby blue bracelet.... No I won't give you two hundred for it.... Because I don't want one.... Because I don't.... but Fez.... Good day to you too." Jackie hung up the phone. Fez was now in marketing and called her constantly for help because Jackie was a shopper. Fez just realized that morning that he didn't get a check last week because he gets commission. Christmas was the worst time of the year. She felt so lonely. She had gone over to Donna and Eric's but had left early, before the gang got there. Donna was now forcing her to go to a New Years Eve party but Jackie didn't want to go. She told Donna it was because she didn't know anyone but the truth was she wasn't into partying. She had heard from Eric that Hyde had postponed the wedding to a later date.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody home?" Donna called.  
  
"I'm in here." Jackie walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Are you ready? We're leaving now."  
  
"I told you I wasn't going."  
  
"What are you going to do instead?"  
  
"Urg."  
  
"Come on, I got you a dress."  
  
"Colour?"  
  
"Baby blue, oh and I bought you a baby blue bracelet. I picked it out myself, to match the dress."  
  
"You gave into Fez huh?"  
  
"Damn. I was trying to make you think I got it myself."  
  
"Alright I'll be out in ten minutes."  
  
"Great. See you out in the car." Donna left the little brunette. Jackie got dress into the little baby blue dress and the matching baby blue bracelet. Her hair was up in a curly mess on top of her head but looked stunning. She got into the car and they drove off to the party.  
  
* * *  
  
Kelso and fez were over at Hyde's. They didn't have anything to do. They were watching T.V. and eating cookies.  
  
"well I wish I could stay but... well that's a lie, I don't wish I could stay but anyway I got a hot date tonight. I'll see you boys later." Kelso left.  
  
"Well Fez, it looks like it's down to the two of us. What do you want to watch? The hockey game on channel eleven OR the hockey game on channel six?"  
  
"Actually I have to go." Fez left. Hyde was now all alone.  
  
Great, he thought to himself. This is going to be fun. Actually it won't be that bad, I mean I'm watching the game and eating the best cookie in the world. Things are great. 


	12. The Looong Walk

Hyde was now completely bored of staying at home on New Years Eve and so he decided to take a walk. It was the perfect time for window shopping because nobody was there. He turned around and saw a couple getting out of a taxi, there was a tiny little brunette kissing a taller man with sunglasses and frizzy hair. Hyde decided that he couldn't think about Jackie any longer. He started to walk down a different street.  
  
* * *  
  
"Donna, I'm leaving."  
  
"Jackie you can't leave. Please just stay until midnight."  
  
"That's another ten minutes! I'm going to try to catch a cab."  
  
"Impossible." Donna mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It will be impossible to catch a cab at ten to twelve."  
  
"Well I can't stay here any longer." Jackie walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Hyde just realized that Jackie still believed he was engaged to Sharon. He couldn't believe he had told her that lie and that she had bought it. Did she even know him? Well it didn't matter because he certainly didn't know her. She told him that she didn't make the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleading team when in fact he heard from Donna that she was pregnant and couldn't audition. She had lost the baby shortly after and Jackie never talked about it. But this was different.... He was different... couldn't she talk to him?  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jackie... stay!" Eric pleaded.  
  
"I won't have anyone to kiss at midnight."  
  
"I'll kiss you."  
  
"Gee, thanks. No, I'm really going to head out. Happy New Year's guys!" She hugged both Eric and Donna and headed out. Just as she got out through the door it started pouring. Millions of taxi's drove by but none would stop for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Wait a minute, Hyde thought. Why do I care so much if Jackie thinks I'm with someone else? Do I still love her? No! That couldn't be it... I never loved her. Well that was a lie, I loved her at one point but things change... feelings change. I don't love her... I couldn't possibly.  
  
Just then he saw Jackie coming towards him in the pouring rain, she wasn't looking at him, she probably didn't even see him. She was still trying to get a taxi.  
  
"Jackie!"  
  
"Hyde..."  
  
"Hyde?"  
  
"Well that's what everyone calls you so I just thought I would too."  
  
"Hmm..." Hyde was hurt. How could she stop calling him Steven? "Why aren't you at a New Year's party?"  
  
"I just left. It was too crowded in there."  
  
"And so you'd rather freeze in the pouring rain?"  
  
"Yeah." Jackie said.  
  
"Why are you still mad at me?"  
  
"You were going out with someone while we were friends and didn't even tell me!"  
  
"Is that really why you're upset?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh. I thought it might be because you don't want me to marry someone... like someone who wasn't you."  
  
"Well... if you knew that I still loved you Steven. I mean I do, I can't stop. You have to know the truth because I believe in my heart that if you really knew how much I loved you still, you couldn't go and marry someone else."  
  
"I'm not marrying someone else."  
  
"Sharon?"  
  
"No. It was a lie. It was all a lie. Eric, Donna and I had a long talk about your feelings and we all decided that it would be best for you if you thought you didn't have a chance. It seems ridiculous now but-" Jackie slapped him across the face.  
  
"How could you? How could you lie like that?"  
  
"Jackie... I didn't know how I felt about you until now."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now? I love you. Even though you lied to me too."  
  
"What? I didn't tell you I was marrying somebody else did I?"  
  
"Worse. You didn't tell me something important."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were pregnant. That's why you didn't get on the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleading team. You said you didn't make it but the truth is you couldn't even audition. Why did you lie about that?"  
  
"I don't know." Jackie said very quietly. Hyde couldn't even hear her.  
  
"Well the fact is that we both screwed up. Badly."  
  
"The fact is... we both love each other. Badly."  
  
"Jackie... I love everything about you."  
  
"Well we just can't get together now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we just can't. It doesn't work this way."  
  
"What? How does it work then?"  
  
"I have a flight in the morning, I'm not into discussing this."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"When I saw you on that airplane, when I was bumped to coach they offered me a trip anywhere in North America completely free." Jackie stated simply. "I'm off to New York tomorrow. Well today." Jackie glanced at her watch.  
  
"You can't go. We have to settle this!"  
  
"It's a free trip honey, I'm on it." Jackie walked off. Hyde watched her finally get a taxi. It drove off and Hyde still stood there. He just lost what was most important to him, the love of his life, Jackie. 


	13. Airplane

"Miss. Burkhart, do you need anything else?" The flight attendant asked Jackie who was flying to New York first class.

"Yes. Can I have-""Oh wait, here's what she wants. Regular tomato juice, filled up about  
  
three quarters than add a splash of Bloody Marry mix, just a splash, and a  
  
little piece of lime, but on the side." Hyde laughed."What?" Jackie turned around and saw Hyde standing in the aisle looking at her."I just realized that I couldn't let you just leave.""Steven what are you doing here? I mean, this is first class. You're poor. How can you afford this?""The thing about love is that you sort of loose your mind.""Love?""Love.""You love me?""I love you.""Well... you loved me before but that didn't prevent you from cheating on me.""I didn't really know you back then. Now I do. I know everything about you.""Everything?""I know that you get cold when it's only seventy five degrees outside, I know that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich, I know that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes and I also know that you're the last person I think of before I go to sleep. It's not because I'm lonely, it's not because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's because I finally realized that you're the only thing worth living for.""I'm worth living for?""It's funny. This is the story of my life: I've avoided love, I fell anyway and now the one thing I've been avoiding for so long is the one thing worth living for.""God, Steven!""So?""I love you." Jackie stood up and they kissed. Everyone around them on the plane just stared and some even started to clap."So we've known each other all our lives, then we were enemies, then we became lovers, then we were strangers, then we became friends...""And then we realized we were soul mates." Hyde kissed Jackie. 


End file.
